It Was You
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Songfic couple: Hiei and Botan, this is my first songfic... don't really know what else to tell you. Rated just because.


Song: It Was You by 12 Stones.  
I had found the song not too long ago and felt it fit well with this couple. sure, it might also work with just Hiei and Yukina, but whatever. Anyway, it took me awhile to write this, seeing as it is hard to come up with a story to go along with a song and the fact this is my first songfic. ENJOY!

The night she came to him was a surprise. He did not really expect her to come. After all, she was mad at him. They had a fight once again after Hiei lied to Yukina about her brother. Botan did not like that. Not one bit. She kept pestering him about how stupid he was being for lying to her. Every night that Hiei lied to Yukina they would have the same fight over and over again, and it did not help that they were in a relationship and fought about this.

"How can you keep lying to her?" she asked. He did not answer. "You know how stupid you're being? She cares about you already! Can't you see that?"

"She may care about me but remember: I'm the forbidden child! I am a thief, a murderer! Do you think she'll really be happy to know that?" Hiei shouted. He hated how she would bring all this up again. One minute they were making out on the couch, the next they are fighting across the room.

"NO ONE CARES! They are just titles! They don't mean a thing about who you are!" she shouted, waving her hands like a wild women. She really could care less about his tags. And hated how seriously he took them. Hiei growled audibly, his eyes giving her the most lethal of his death glares, "Hiei, forget about your stupid titles for once in your life, and tell me who you are without them," no answer, "You can tell me when you figure it out," she said as she left the room for bed.

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

Hiei had sat in his tree thinking long and hard about what the onna had said. Forbidden child… that was his title, Hiei the Emiko… yet another but with the same meaning. Her words rang in his ears like the cries of his foes when he killed them: "They are just titles! They don't mean a thing about who you are!" if she was right, then who was he?

**I was sick of all the pain  
Tired of all the shame that I felt  
But you showed me a way  
To never have a doubt  
And always to believe in myself  
Now I see**

His mother's people had abandoned him at birth, then after that and being raised by bandits he thought he could trust, once again he was abandoned. The pain that caused him was hard to cope with, yet with little choice, he hid his true self under a mask of indifference… And after so many years of using that mask, he barely knew who he was under it. _How ironic, _he thought, _this is almost like that science fiction movie thing Yusuke showed once… what was it called? War Stars? _(Star Wars, Return of the Jedi… part where Luke confronts Vader).

The only thing that was worse than that was the shame he felt for hiding from his sister. He hid that shame well. He wanted so badly to tell her who he was when he first met her. Back then he could not because of the deal with Shigure. Yet even now, after he was dead he refused to tell her. He wished the shame he felt would just go away. Yusuke had told him how, on some days when he was not around how Yukina would cry for her brother. Hiei hated that he was the cause of her tears.

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

Here he sat, in his tree, with his onna looking up to try to find him. He was still trying to sort things out. This is the first time he actually started thinking about what she was saying, he didn't know why. Out of all the times he could have thought about them he did not know what possessed him to think.

"Hiei!" she called up. Then it hit him like a train.

She was not pestering him or scolding him like he thought she was. She was not nagging him, instead she was trying to help him sort out his puzzle of a brain. He smiled his first genuine smile, and jumped down to embrace her. She noticed the smile on his face.

"Are you smiling?" Hiei nodded and thanked her, only to leave with a quick kiss on the lips. Leaving a very confused ferry girl.

Now I'm breathin for the first time  
And I'm leavin, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you

"Holy shit!!" Kuwabara shouted just as Botan landed on the porch of the temple. She rushed inside to figure out why he screamed. And there it was: Hiei hugging Yukina who was crying tears of joy, "Runt is Yukina's brother?" everyone nodded in answer, "Um, excues me I need to lay down," and Kuwabara fainted.

The rest of the day went pretty much as they normally did when they were together at the temple: talking, games, scrimmages, the only difference was that Hiei's secret was reveled.

**I'm so sorry 'bout the ways  
but I can't take away my past  
But you love me anyway  
And now I wanna do  
Everything for you that I can  
Even though it won't erase  
The foolish things that I've done  
Things that blinded me  
But now I see**

Hiei was still uneasy about his past. He had been somewhat of a baka at times, like when he stole the three artifacts from spirit world, and kidnapped the detective's soon to be mate. He somewhat felt regret for it. But was pleased knowing that either way, his sister and his onna loved him, although he did not quite show it as much as he should.

The entire team had done so much for him in the past, even Kuwabara, but he would never-NEVER- admit that out loud to anyone. Yet… what has he done for them? He helped them in tournaments, sure, and fight Sensui, but that was about it. What has he done for Botan? Not much.

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real  
Now I'm breathin for the first time  
And I'm leavin, all this behind  
And I'll stand  
For what I know is real**

**So how can I make this up to you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Now that I'm living my life for you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Can't you see**

**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real**

**Now I'm breathin for the first time  
And I'm leavin, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you**

**I can see the writing on the wall  
As time begins to crawl away from me  
And I've become what I am  
Because of you  
It was you**

After the gathering at the temple, by now Botan was flat out confused as she and Hiei flew home on her oar. She wanted to know just why in the tree worlds Hiei would smile first off, and why he would even tell Yukina who he was. For all the years they have known him the way he worked was make a decision, then never go back on it.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his head closer to her ear. His breath was warm on her neck as he breathed and spoke softly in her ear.

"Thank you, Botan," He said her name for the first time ever. It must have been her that caused this change in him, some how,


End file.
